Beautiful Surprise -2MIN
by Kwon Rissan
Summary: Lee Taemin memberikan kejutan untuk Choi Minho. Apakah kejutan tersebut?


Tittle : Beautiful Surprise

Author : Kwon Rissan

Pairing : Barbie Tae X Ken Minho

Other Cast : OnJjongKey –Cuma lewat-

Genre : Fluff

Rate : General Audience

N/B : All the casts are owned by god and their family. I'm owning this story, NO PLAGIARISM please! Gimme feedback! saran dan kritik are allowed.

Oh iya, soal post-an difacebook yang berantakan itu MAAF banget yah. Itu bukan salah authornya atau siapapun ini salah sayah –editor abal- yang lupa ngechek ulang kiriman ffnya. MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF banget.

Nah biar enak bacanya, aku post disini. So check it out guys!

My first ff

Enjoy

_When i don't have you near, i'm not go far away. I just need to see inside my heart, cuz in there, i can found your name._

"Aish, Taemin, kemana ia pergi _sih_ ? Sebegitu sibuknya-kah dengan latihan dancenya, sampai-sampai lupa denganku? Menyebalkan! Padahal beberapa hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahunku, tapi aku tidak melihat ia mempersiapkan sesuatu untuku, malah sekarang ia terlihat seperti sedang menjauhiku. Sering pulang malam dan sibuk" ucap Minho gusar melihat jam dinding yang terpampang jelas di dinding kamarnya. Mata indah yang terbingkai kuat oleh garis muka yang tegas dan indah itu menerawang langit- langit kamarnya, terlihat fantasi liar di benaknya, membayangkan sosok Lee Taemin yang sedang tersenyum manis dihadapanya dan ketika dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ingin meyakinkan penglihatannya itu benar atau tidak, tiba-tiba siluet wajah Taemin berpendar menghilang bagai asap.

"Arghhh! Sekarang aku tidak bisa mengenyahkan ia dari pikiranku. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi gila" ucap Minho sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya menyadarkan diri. Melihat telephone genggam disampingnya, perlahan diraihnya dan mulai memencet beberapa digit angka yang sepertinya telah ia hafal diluar kepala. Setelahnya ia mendekatkan alat komunikasi itu ke telinganya. Terdengar bunyi sambungan, namun tak lekas diangkat sampai terdengar suara mail box dari sebrang sambungan. Minho pun menghubunginya beberapa kali tapi sia – sia. Tetap saja tidak diangkat. Sudah hampir 10 kali Minho mencoba menghubungi Taemin, namun tetap saja tidak ada jawaban. Minho pun pasrah, dia membaringkan lagi tubuh atletisnya pada posisi semula. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan mulai mencari siluet taemin di dunia khayalnya .

Drrrttt drrrrttttttttttt drrrrrrrrrrrttttt

Tiba – tiba handphone Minho bergetar. Dengan sigap ia melihatnya dan berharap bahwa itu dari kekasinya Lee Taemin. Tapi Minho harus menelan rasa kecewanya kerena ternyata itu bukan dari Taemin, melainkan nomor asing yang tak dikenalnya. Minho mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengetahui nomor siapa yang mengiriminya pesan .

**From : Kai**

**Annyeong hyung, ini aku Jongin. Taemin menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan pesan kepadamu. Kata Taemin, hyung disuruh untuk tidak menghubunginya dulu karena dia sedang sibuk.**

Mwo ? Kai ?apa – apaan ini! kenapa Kai yang mengirimiku pesan? Apa Taemin tidak punya waktu untuk menangkat teleponku atau mengirimiku sms? Keterlaluan!" kesal Minho sembari mengepalkan tangannya keras.

-ke esokan harinya meja makan dorm-

Minho tidak focus makan, dia hanya memperhatikan Taemin yang melahap dengan semangat sarapannya pagi ini. Merasa diperhatikan, Taemin mengangkat wajahnya sebentar melirik Minho datar dan kembali makan. Mendapat respon seperti itu, Minho hanya mendengus kesal. Ia tau pasti semalam Taemin pulang larut sampai-sampai Minho tak sempat berbicara dengannya.

Setelah selesai makan, Taemin bangkit dan membetulkan sepatunya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya semua!'' ucap Taemin menuju ambang pintu

Sebelum sampai ke pintu, Minho bergegas menahan tangan Taemin dan menariknya cepat.

"Hey apa-apan ini?" ucap Taemin sambil mencoba melepaskan genggamannya.

"Mau kemana lagi kau? Mengindariku hah? " ucap Minho sebal.

"Aku sibuk hyung! Lepaskan!" ucap Taemin melepaskan pegangan kuat Minho dan bergegas pergi. Meninggalkan Minho yang membeku di ambang pintu .

-skip-

Seminggu terakhir ini Taemin berubah, menjauhi Minho, membuat mood Minho turun drastis. Besok adalah ulang tahunnya dan Taemin malah berubah seperti ini.

"Ini akan menjadi ulang tahun terburu bagiku" ucap Minho sambil menghela napas panjang.

Terlau berat yang ia fikirkan sampai ia tertidur pulas .

Minho mengerjap – ngerjap matanya, entah apa yang ia rasakan tapi ia tak menemukan mimpi sedikitpun di tidurnya. Ia langsung melihat jam dinding. Tertera sudah jam 11 malam, sebentar lagi umurnya akan menua 1 tahun. Dan yang membuatnya semakin risau adalah tak ada tanda – tanda kejutan dari Taemin. Itu membuatnya semakin sedih. Tiba- tiba ada sesuatu yang mengusik hatinya. Memerintahkan kakinya untuk menuju ruang tengah dorm. Ia pun bangkit. Tungkai kakinya berjalan menelusuri jalan kearah ruang tengah dorm. Dilihatnya ada jaket hangat warna biru, warna kesukaanya, terbentang di sofa dengan secarik kertas diatasnya. Penasaran. Minho menghampiri kertas itu, diambilnya dan dibacanya pelan isinya.

**_Bulan menggantung indah di tempat sang surya bertaut tadi siang._**

**_Pelangi pun 'tlah hilang berganti gemerlap cahaya bintang menghiasi gelapnya malam._**

**_Ditambah rasi bintang yang berbentuk sosok indahmu melengkapi malam ini. _**

**_Sangat indah _**

**_Betapa ku ingin berbagi denganmu…._**

**_Menikmati indahnya malam ini, ditemani oleh pelukan hangat darimu._**

**_Datanglah dan kita nikmati ini bersama!_**

**'Secret Admire'**

Membaca itu, Minho seakan terkena mantra. Ia lekas memakai jaket hangatnya dan mulai berjalan ke pintu keluar. Dilihatnya taburan mawar yang berbentuk jalan setapak dilengkapi lilin di beberapa titik. Seperti terhipnotis di atas keterpukauannya, Minho mengikuti garis itu. Tak lama, dilihatnya secarik kertas berada tepat di depannya tergeletak begitu saja.

**_Tetap bernafas! Jangan terlalu terpesona! Ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan indahnya setiap detik, menit, jam dan hariku disaat kau selalu disampingku serta perhatianmu yang sudah menjadi candu bagiku_**

**'Secret Admire'**

Blush

Baru pertama kalinya Minho membaca secarik kertas yang isinya membuatnya sangat bahagia. Dia memasukan kertas itu ke saku jaketnya dan melanjutkan perjalananya. Jalan mawar yang ia telusuri menuntunnya ke arah taman kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari dorm.

Setelah ia sampai di taman, keadaan sangat gelap sekali sampai-sampai Minho tak bisa melihat apa – apa.

Tiba – tiba secara berurutan lampu-lampu kecil yang manis dan sangat terang menyala, membuat garis berbentuk hati. Di tengah bentuk hati tersebut lagi lagi ia temukan sebuah surat, tapi sedikit berbeda. Surat ini berwarna biru dan terlihat sangat manis . Ia pun tak sabar untuk membukanya.

_Waktu berlalu bagai jam pasir yang tak berhenti, entah untuk berapa lama aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Aku mencintai semua yang ada pada dirimu, mata mu, hidung mu, bibir mu, rambut mu, senyum mu, kebaikan mu bahkan keburukan mu. Semua tentang mu._

**_Bulan emas terpaut indah di atas sana, bintang pun terlihat manis di atas sana, beribu-ribu hal indah di dunia ini, tapi kenapa aku berpikir lebih banyak alasanku untuk mencintaimu_**

**_Entah ini benar atau salah_**

**_Yang pasti_**

**_I can't stop loving you,Choi Minho !_**

**'_Secret Admire'_**

Membaca itu membuat Minho seperti terbang melayang ke langit ketujuh.

Tiba tiba muncul sebuah proyektor besar di hadapannya dan memuat video bertajuk "1000 years always be by yourside" kemudian terputar beberapa moment Dirinya dan Taemin yang entah darimana dapatnya. Semua hal yang ada disini sangat menyentuh Minho sampai-sampai tak terasa bulir bulir air mata terjun mulus di wajah karismatiknya.

Lagu bertajuk sama dengan video pun mengalun indah di taman ini. Benar-benar backsound yang sesuai, pikir author -?-

Taemin

Satu nama yang kini terngiang di kepala Minho. Benarkah dia yang merancang semua ini?

Namun, tiba-tiba….

"Surprise !" keadaan taman seketika menjadi terang menderang. Muncul beberapa wajah familiar keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ada Jonghyun, Onew, Key, dan semua artis SM Entertainment. Mereka menghampiri Minho dengan atribut khas pesta ulang tahun. Betapa terkejutnya Minho melihat ini semua. Bahkan ia mengucek-ucekkan matanya takut-takut yang dilihatnya adalah mimpi dan ternyata memang bukan mimpi. Semuanya nyata. Beberapa orang bahkan tleah menghampiriniya dengan ucapan selamat yang bertubi. Ia menerawang seisi taman yang ternyata telah disulap menjadi tempat pesta ulang tahunya.

Seketika ia sadar, tak ada Taemin disana.

'Aish! Seharusnya ia ada disampingku sekarang agar aku dapat memberinya pelukan dan ucapan terimakasih' batin Minho..

''Taemin dimana hyung ?" Tanya Minho pada Onew yang ada disampingnya bersama dengan Key.

''Tadi sih dia ada disamping kami, lalu dia bilang hadiahnya ketinggalan, kemudian dia berlari entah kemana, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan datang. Dan oh ya, Taemin yang sudah menyiapkan semua ini" cerocos Onew dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan bahagia dari Minho. 'Aku sudah tahu, Hyung' batin Minho.

Tiba tiba hp Minho bordering, segera diangkatnya panggilan itu.

"Iya saya Minho….. Ya Lee Taemin saya mengenalnya… Memang ada apa?...APA?!... Tidak mungkin pak! Anda jangan bercanda pak! Lee Taemin" Minho mengakhiri panggilan tersebut dengan sebuah lirihan. Minho langsung bergegas lari sekencang mungkin, mengabaikan sekitarnya.

Minho berlari sangat cepat untuk segera sampai ke R.S yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari taman tadi. Jaketnya ia buka karena membuanya sulit bergerak. Sandal yang ia kenakan pun dibukanya sembarangan, berlari tanpa alas kaki membuatnya lebih cepat, pikir Minho.

'Lee Taemin kecelakaan dan sekarang dia berada di R.S XX dalam keadaan kritis. Dimohon anda datang kesini tuan Choi Minho, karena sedari tadi Taemin terus memanggil nama mu" begitulah kira-kira ucapan seseorang –yang ternyata seorang dokter- yang tadi menelpon Minho. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepala Minho.

Setelah menempuh jarak yang lumayan jauh, akhirnya Minho sampai di R.S tersebut. Ia langsung berlari ke ruang UGD sesuai intruksi dokter . Tanpa aba- aba minho langsung membuka pintu ruang itu dan terdapat satu bangsal di dalamnya dan telah terisi oleh seseorang yang hampir seluruh tubuhnya terbalut perban, sekujur tubuhnya tertutup rapat, lalu terlihat selang infuse dan alat medis lainya yang malang melintang di badannya.

Taemin ku

Orang yang ku cinta, orang yang tak bisa aku lepas, orang yang baru saja membuat surprise party untukku sekarang malah berada disini terkapar, tak berdaya, diam tak berkutik.

"Taeminie, bangun sayang. Oh ayolah jangan bercanda! Cepat bangun, jangan diam saja! Ayo beri aku ucapan selamat, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Ayolah jangan bercanda, aku mohon " ucap Minho sambil menitihkan air mata .

"Taeminie…..Taeminie….. Ayo! Aku menyuruh kau bangun sekarang juga. Ini perintah tae, ayo bangun! Kenapa kau tidak menuruti perintahku Taemin? " ucap Minho sambil menggoyahkan badan Taemin .

Ada apa lagi ini Tuhan, aku baru saja senang karena dia ternyata tidak menjauhiku. Aku baru saja merasa bahagia karena taemin yang merencanakan surprise party itu untukku dan dengan semua hal indah itu. Tapi kenapa hal ini harus terjadi, KENAPA?!

Di genggamnya erat tangan Taemin. Minho bahkan merasakan hal yang aneh dengan tangan Taemin, tak begini biasanya, seperti bukan tangan milik Taemin-nya. Terlalu dini untuk memutuskan karena tubuhnya sekarang di balut perban seutuhnya dan hanya meninggalkan sedikit celah di bagian mata, hidung dan mulut. Melihat itu minho tak kuasa. Dia menggenggam tangan Taemin sekuat tenaga, dan menunduk di sampingnya tertelungkup, badan atletis nya berguncang hebat .

"Bangun lah. Jika kau bangun, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau. Aku janji! " ucap Minho pelan.

"Jinjayo?" ucap suara familiar di belakangnya ,

Dengan cepat minho melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan menoleh ke belakang.

Tak disangka, Taemin dengan keadaan segar bugar berdiri dihadapanya dengan santai. Tangannya menyilang di depan dada dan tubuh mungilnya bersandar di ambang pintu.

Menatap minho dengan tatapan ringan dan senyum evil di sudut bibirnya.

Minho membatu melihat Taemin, tak berkutik. Di tatap dalam-dalam sosoknya , dia telusuri setiap inci tubuh munggil si namja imut itu . Dan tiba – tiba Minho berlari menghambur kearah Taemin, memeluknya erat sangat erat.

"Hyung , aku tak bisa bernafas " ucap Taemin dengan muka merah akibat pelukan Minho yang terlalu erat.

" Ah mianhae, Tae. Aku senang kau ada disini. Kau tidak apa-apa kan, tae? Tidak ada yang sakit kan?" ucap Minho melepaskan pelukannya dan menelusur tubuh Taemin sembari memegang kedua pipi sang magnae ,

"Yah binggo! Kau kena lagi kodok pabo " ucap Taemin sambil mendorong lembut bahu minh .

"AISH! LEE TAEMIN! AKU SUDAH SANGAT KHAWATIR TAPI TERNYATA KAU HANYA MAIN-MAIN. Demi tuhan, tae! Jangan seperti ini lagi ya, yaksok?" ucap Minho sambil memeluk Taemin. Kali ini tidak terlalu erat namun tetap mengunci pergerakan Taemin..

"Terima kasih Taemin! Atas semuanya, atas apa yang kau berikan! Itu sangat indah" ucap Minho sambil mencium pucuk kepala Taemin .

"Ouh wait~ Jika kau disini segar bugar, lalu yang tertidur dengan tubuh penuh perban itu siapa? " Tanya Minho dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bangsal tadi. Terdapat kai disana sedang duduk dengan perban yang bagian mukanya terbuka. Kai menatap mereka berdua –Taemin & Minho- dengan tatapan menilai.

"Wuahhhh Kai! Jadi tadi yang aku tangisi itu kau? aish apa-apaan sih ini, tae? " ucap Minho sambil mengelap-elap tangannya yang tadi dipakai memegang erat tangan kai -yang ia sangka taemin- . Membuat Taemin dan Kai terkekeh bersamaan .

"Hey Taemin, aku rasa kau harus berbangga hati mempunyai Minho hyung, dia sepertinya sangat mencintaimu, lihat saja buktinya mana ada orang waras yang keluar tengah malam dimusim dingin bersuhu -2 derajat Celsius dengan hanya memakai baju tipis tanpa mantel dan alas kaki, ckckckck itu hebat hyun! bahagialah jadi dirimu ," ucap kai terkekeh sambil menatap Minho takjub. Kata-kata Kai barusan membuat Minho menatap ke arah dirinya sendiri. Blush. Haha dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kikuk.

Taemin yang melihat pun takjub, tak menyangka Minho akan berkorban seperti itu untuknya, membuat dia membekap mulutnya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca, terharu. ketika Minho akan beranjak ke sisi Taemin bermaksud memeluknya, tiba tiba…

"Stop , jangan beradegan seperti itu depanku! Ijinkan aku pergi karena misiku telah selesai. Lagi pula, memang hanya kalian yang bisa bermesraan, aku juga mempunyai acara midnight dinner dengan my lovely D.O" ucap Kai mengentikan pergerakan Minho dan berjalan keluar ruangan dengan kostum muminya ,

"Hehe, terimakasih banyak kai atas bantuanya !" ucap Taemin sebelum Kai berlalu.

"Yeah that's Taemin what the best friend for. Ouh ya selamat ulang tahun Minho hyung " ucap Kai sedikit berteriak sambil melenggang pergi. Kepergianya diantar senyum Minho dan Taemin yang saling tatap .

"Kajja , kita pulang hyung !'' kata Taemin sambil meraih pergelangan Minho tanpa komentar.

-rooftop dorm-

Him : Do you believe in love ?

Me : Yes, it's love , not a sainta clouss!

Sekarang roof top dorm telah berpenghuni pasangan yang tengah terlentang di atas alas tidur yang sudah mereka siapkan. Dengan berpakaian baju hangat, mereka menggeletak begitu saja, dua tubuh mereka tertutup oleh selimut tebal, mata merekamenatap lurus langit indah yang terbentang di atasnya, hitam kelam dihias bulan dan bintang -bintang yang bertebara, sangat indah. Tanpa bicara, tanpa suara, hanya hembusan angin musim dingin yang berhembus melewati mereka. Mereka terpukau dalam diam seperti sedang berbagi keindahan alam diatas sana .

"Kenapa kau bertindak seperti tadi Taemin ? Bagaimana bisa kau membuat semua surprise yang sangat keren ? Apa karena mempersiapkan semua ini kau jadi menghindariku?" tanya Minho.

"Dan kenapa kau terus bertanya Choi Minho !?" ucap Taemin masih sambil menerawang ke langit sana .

"Apa kau tidak mau memberitahu ku?" ucap Minho lagi sambil memfocus kan pandangannya kearah Taemin. Dilihatnya dalam -dalam wajah mungil ini. Lama. 'inilah wajah yang aku cintai , wajah inilah yang membuatku tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu, wajahmu seakan mengatakan bahwa kau juga merasakan apa yang ku rasa, cinta ini sungguh memenuhi hatiku" benak Minho berbicara .

"Tidak. Minho hyung, aku haus bisakah kau membawakanku susu pisang yang ada di kulkas?" ucap Taemin memasang puppy eyesnya .

" Ya ya ya, sudahlah, tapi nanti kau harus beritahu alasanya ya?" ucap Minho sambil beranjak ke dalam dorm dan disambut dehaman dari Taemin yang masih betah menatap bintang.

-dapur dorm-

Minho beranjak ke dapur. Dibukanya kulkas, tapi aneh pasalnya ia tak menemukan susu pisang dan ketika ia melihat ke atas meja makan, ada sebuah botol susu transparan. Isinya bukan susu, melainkan sebuah gulungan kertas yang di luarnya tertulis **'SUSU PISANG TAEMIN UNTUK MINHO HYUNG TERSAYANG'**_. _Rasa penasaran menggelitik hatinya. Minho pun membuka botol itu, mengambil gulungannya dan mulai membaca.

**_Dear choi minho , _**

**_Betapa hari ini sangat berharga untuku, mempersiapkan semuanya untuk hari penting orang yang aku cinta, yak kau minho hyung! Kau Choi Minho ! Kodok ppabo yang membuat ku tak punya alasan untuk pergi dari dunia ini! Seminggu belakangan kemarin aku menjauhimu, kau tahu? Itu sangat menyiksaku, tapi mau bagai mana lagi, aku harus melakukannya. Mianhae telah membuatmu kesal hyungie :*_**

**_Oh iya aku rasa aku harus mengucapkan ini 'SAENGIL CHUKHA HAMNIDANAE NAMJACHINGU'_**

**_Semoga semua hal positive akan menyertaimu dan God bless you. Maaf aku tak bisa memberimu apa-apa, tapi akan ku janjikan kehadiran diriku di setiap harimu, usapan tanganku di setiap tangismu, pelukan hangat ku dalam malam dingin mu. Kan kupastikan raga ku ini selalu menyertai langkah mu, karena ku punya beribu alasan untuk tetap disampingmu dan aku mempunyai beribu cara untuk mencintaimu_**

**_With love _**

**_Lee Taemin_**

Membaca itu Minho langsung terduduk lemas seakan tungkai kaki yang berototnya pun tak bisa menahan kebahagiannya ini. Betapa ia merasa lengkap saat ini. Betapa sekarang ia harus bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah mengirimkan Taemin, orang yang sangat ia cinta di dunia ini, berada disampingnya seperti ini. Air matanya pun meleleh, membuat jalur air di wajah karismanya, bahkan mata tegasnya pun tak dapat menahan rasa haru dan bahagianya ini. Segera ia mengusap air matanya lalu beranjak pergi ke roof top, menghampiri Taemin.

Setelah sampai di roof top ia melihat Taemin yang sedang tertidur lelap, mungkin ia lelah, tapi dalam pose tidurnya pun Minho masih bisa menemukan sisi indah dari Taemin. Tak ingin membangunkannya, Minho melangkah pelan mendekati Taemin. Ditatapnya wajah Sang Kekasih dengan lekat dan dalam kemudian ia condongkan badannya kearah Taemin, mengecup kening nya pelan.

"Kau tau Taemin dengan adanya kau disini pun itu sudah cukup membuat diriku bahagia. Terimakasih banyak Taemin. Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Aku sangat mencintaimu, baby." bisik Minho sambil mencium kening taemin untuk kedua kalinya. Setelah itu Minho tertidur di hadapan taemin masih dengan pose menatap taemin dalam, direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Taemin, disentuhnya tubuh Taemin dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang. Minho pun mulai tertidur dengan taemin berada di pelukannya.

Malam tak beranjak , bulan tersenyum dan para bintang berkelip menari riang di angkasa. angin berhembus bergesekan dengan daun-daun, menciptakan melodi indah yang mengalun merdu, dirimu terlelap di sampingku dengan senyum damai disetiap hembusan nafasku , ku menuntun mataku ke arah mu hatiku hancur lepuh melihatmu.

THE END


End file.
